1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to lawn maintenance apparatus, and more particularly, to apparatus with an implement attached thereto such as a string weed trimmer with a string trimmer head which can be rotated from a horizontal trimming position to a vertical edging position, and can further be selectively positioned laterally to increase the trimmer's versatility and ease of maneuvering. The present invention is also directed to such apparatus with interchangeable implements.
2. Description of the Related Art
String trimmers and the like have traditionally taken the form of hand-held units with a small engine mounted at one end of an elongate tubular housing with the engine driving a drive shaft. The drive shaft typically connects through the tubing to a rotating string trimmer head at the opposite end thereof. These trimmers have a number of disadvantages, including discomfort associated with carrying fairly heavy engines and housings, the physical effort it takes to swing the trimmers back and forth during trimming, the corresponding restriction on engine size and power required to maintain portability of the trimmers, and other disadvantages.
Attempts have been made to mount string trimmers and powers sources to wheeled carriages. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,886 to R. D. Quillen teaches a string trimmer which resembles a typical hand held unit, but is carried on a horizontal frame supported by a pair of wheels. The trimmer drive shaft can be rotated relative the frame to adjust the trimmer head angle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,374 to T. G. Huston discusses another such trimmer. The Huston patent teaches a string trimmer head which is mounted forward of a wheeled carriage on a fixed frame extension. The wheeled carriage mounts an engine which drives a drive pulley. A flexible belt is connected between the engine drive pulley and trimmer head to provide rotary power to the head. The head itself is attached to an elongate shaft which can be rotated thereby adjusting the head angle.
A need still exists for a wheel-mounted string trimmer with a trimmer head which can be readily angularly adjusted about a first generally horizontal axis, and selectively positioned laterally about a second generally vertical axis for maximum maneuverability and versatility. In addition there remains a need for such an apparatus which could be adapted for interchangeable replacement of a string trimmer head with other rotatable implements such as edgers, blowers and the like.